Truth Hidden in Lies
by homicidal chick
Summary: Sakura gets abducted by the Akatsuki in order to capture Naruto, Kakashi goes after her, a mysterious girl from Song intervenes and gets thrown into the mess. What are her ties with orochimaru? And how will Sakura manage to escape?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Truth Hidden in Lies

Author: Shadow of the Moon

Summary: Sakura gets captured by the Akatsuki as bait. A mysterious girl from song intervenes and finds herself thrown into the mess. What ties does she have with Orochimaru? And how will Sakura manage to escape? Pairings: Kakashixoc, ItachixSakura. Plz R+R

'…'- thoughts

"…"- speech

Chapter One: Itachi and the abducted Sakura/the Mysterious Kunoichi from Song (a/n: I kno, very long title. But that can't be helped. LOL)

'_Why is the world spinning?'_ Waking with a start, the pink haired kunoichi realized that she wasn't in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. _'Where am I?' _

The room she now inhabited was a dull brown. It was plain and the only furniture was a bed and table. _'Okay, so now I know that I'm definitely not in my room. Maybe possibly not even in Konoha.' _Upon hearing faint footsteps, Sakura flipped back into the blankets and feigned sleep, hoping that this way; she may cover some information of her whereabouts.

Someone lightly entered the room, making it impossible to depict whether it was a man or woman by sound. It was obvious that they didn't want to wake the sleeping kunoichi. She heard him/her place something onto the table, then silently retreated out of the room.

Hearing him leave, Sakura awoke instantly. The person, whoever he/she was had placed a bowl of soup on the bedside table. Smelling the sweet aroma, her mouth watered, reminding that she had not eaten in quite a while. Sitting up, she placed herself against the frame of the bed and continued to stare at the soup._ 'What if they put something into it, hoping to poison me?' _

Someone entered the room once again. "Don't worry; I didn't put anything in there." A deep voice said "After all, why would I kill our hostage?" Sakura felt a sharp stab of pain in her heart when she saw the face of the man that had just entered the room. _'Sasuke.'_ Was the first word that came to mind. But the pair of cold blood red eyes stared down at her as if she was nothing more than a small fry, not worthy of his time. "S-sasuke..." she asked in a shaky and uncertain voice. She was trembling, afraid, but what was she afraid of?

He continued to stare down at her, face expressing no emotion. "I am not Sasuke" He said bluntly. "I am his brother. Uchiha Itachi."

'_His brother? That's right. The man that he sworn to kill. But why am I here? I had nothing to do with this. How did I get dragged into this?' _

Itachi's cold remark interrupted her train of thoughts. "Do not mistake me for that weakling."

She just continued to stare up at him dumbly, the man that so resembled the man that she once loved- no, still loved.

The silence between them was unbearable. "Why- why an I here?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Itachi turned around. "You will serve your purpose soon enough." He said, and left the room, leaving Sakura to wonder what in the world had happened.

"Kakashi, you should understand the situation here." The Gondaime was seated at her desk, hands folded neatly in front of her. But despite her calm

composure, Kakashi could tell that she was as worried as he was about the current situation. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Sakura has gone missing since last night."

The Hokage frowned at his reply. "Very well. Then you should understand what to do. At a time like this, Konoha cannot afford to send out many shinobis for missions. Shizune, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai are all out on other A-Ranked missions, so you are the only ninja available for this task." Her eyes narrowed. "You will most likely be facing dangerous enemies. One of the most possible threats is the Akatsuki, who is suspected for using her as bait for Naruto. There might also be other ninja along the way. Alliances with the Akatsuki, who will try and stop you. Are you up for the challenge? This is most likely to be classified as an A-Ranked mission, and at some points, even higher- if possible."

The silver haired jounin sighed. "Well, I'm not sure if I would complete this mission without a scratch, or even make it out alive. But" he said, running his hand through his hair "it can't be helped. Sakura is a student and dear comrade of mine, and I don't want to see any of my comrades die. Not ever."

Tsunade smiled. "So it's decided. You can leave tomorrow- at first light."

"Hai!"

A slim girl slid from the dark shadows of the room and into the open. "What need do you have of me Orochimaru- Sama?" She bowed respectfully. Orochimaru turned to face his subordinate, his mouth twisted into a cruel and uncaring smile. "I want you to kill a certain person."

"Oh?" came the girl's amused voice "Who do you have in mind?"

He laughed, as if he found the situation funny. "But I highly doubt that even you Ayame, can kill him."

"Oh really? Name your game." She was suddenly interested in this conversation, hoping that the victim would put up a challenge- whoever he or she is. She hadn't fought in quite a while, and was itching for a battle.

"The person I want you to defeat is an Uchiha." He said.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" She implied "But don't you have use for him later? Besides, he right here." She pointed at him, trying to prove her point. He narrowed his eyes at her, angry._ 'Oops, bad move.'_ She thought.

Orochimaru laughed again. This girl amused him. "No. The Uchiha I want you to kill is, in fact, his older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Upon hearing his name, Sasuke's ears perked up. "No!" he screamed at her. "Only I can kill him!" With that, he lunged himself at Ayame, Kunai ready. She easily evaded his attack, and parried it with an attack of her own. "ENOUGH!" Orochimaru roared, anger showing in his face. Ayame flinched. In all her years of training under his instructions, she had never seen him this angry. _'Well…except for this one time when I accidentally messed with his little experiments and he blew a fuse…'_ she left that thought, knowing that it will get her no where. Seeing that Sasuke had calmed down a bit, she answered: "I accept this mission, master." With that, she left silently.

"Orochimaru-sama, why?" Sasuke asked, confused.

The snake like sannin smiled. "Relax Sasuke, she can never defeat your older brother, despite her years of training with me. She is merely a pawn in this game, all just to stall enough time for us to cover our tracks."

Sasuke nodded. He understood now._ 'I am also just a mere pawn in this sick game.'_

Leaping from tree to tree, Ayame thought on the mission. 'Why did he assign me to this particular mission? He knows that I'm not strong enough to defeat him. So why did he assign me to this? Unless…' her thoughts trailed off for a brief second, saddened by the possibility. 'Unless I've already lived up my use, and he wants to get rid of me.' She suddenly felt tired and sad, something that she hadn't felt in a couple of years now

Hatake Kakashi flipped through the remaining pages of his Icha Icha series, sighing. The book had been something to keep his mind off of things, and now, he had finished his only source of entertainment.

Leaning back against his bedframe, he thought to himself:_ 'What will happen on the mission? There are endless possibilities. And one possibility is that no one would get out of it alive.'_ Sighing again, he turned to his side and tried to fall asleep.

Itachi studied the sleeping girl, face nonchalant. Her pink tresses tumbled from the pillow, and the moonlight reflected off her face, giving it a pale and ghostly glow. _'She looks lovelier this way..'_ He suddenly stopped, realizing what he had been thinking. The blankets were wrapped around her tightly, her hands clasped in the front securely, making her look innocent yet vulnerable at the same time. _'This is a pain. Why was I assign to this task?'_ he thought bitterly. _'Oh yeah, I was the one that kidnapped her to bait that Kyuubi boy.'_ He sighed, thinking of the troubles that were yet to come.

Ayame stopped at an inn near the outskirts of Konoha. She didn't know exactly why she bothered to stop there ,but the day's events were just too much for her to sort out. Orochimaru sending her off on a mission _'An impossible mission…'., _and worrying about whether or not she was going to live to see the light of tomorrow. Sighing, she lugged herself up to the counter, counting out enough money for a night's stay.

"Sorry, but we're a full house tonight. Seems like many people are coming and going today." The inn keeper said in a lazy tone/.

Ayame's face fell.

"But..if you have to…"

Ayame's face lit up.

"You might have to share."

Grumbling, Ayame lugged her light pack over her shoulder and entered the room she had to share.

Upon hearing the door open, Hatake Kakashi quickly hid his 'wonderful book' under the covers. (Duh, cuz the materials inside are not suitable for children under the age of 17. a/n:I am so smart. LOL)

A girl had barged in, looking extremely pissed and angry._ 'Also kinda tired and baggy.'_ He thought sadly, shaking his head.

"Who are you?" he asked in a polite tone.

She looked at him with groggy eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm your roommate since there isn't enough board tonight," she tossed some money on the table "Here's half the pay."

Kakashi didn't bother taking her money. It wasn't that he really minded. But he felt like there wasn't enough privacy. "It's ok…I guess."

She beamed. "Hi, name's Ayame."

"Kakashi here"

Looking around, she found a spot away from his side of the room and spreaded out a few sheets on the floor.

He studied her features. Her black, ebony hair had been put up in senbon needles, and had been taken off when sleeping. The girl looked seductive but dangerous as well ,so he decided to stay his distance.

"Uh, lady, I don't mind if you take my bed and I sleep on the floor."

He heard her voice from the other side of the room call out: "It's okay. I'm use to it."

That comment had left Kakashi very confused. _'How can a proper lady like her get used to sleeping on the hard floor?'_

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Plz R+R if u liked it. I want at least 5 reviews before I update the next chapter! (PLZ)


	2. Truth or Lies Part One

I am very busy right now (well,.these days. Just got y progress report back from math, and lets just say, not a pretty sight. My parents were like "Omg! Madeleine, what happened to you? You grades are dropping every term. You did just fine in the first term!" Now these zombie like pplz are supervising my every move so I can't go on the computer as often as I like anymore. Soree T.T Anywho, thnx to all the pplz that reviewed me the last time. Love you all! Thanks, can't express my gratitude! (ahem getting a bit sappy here. Right, where are we? Oh yeah, the story. Here)

Chapter Two: Truth or Lies

Summary: The next morning, Kakashi awakens to find that Ayame had already left. He embarks on his own mission to bring Sakura back ,and bumps into many mishaps on the way. Namely, Ayame.

Shielding his eyes against the sunlight, Kakashi flipped over in his blankets and groaned. He suddenly popped back up again, realizing that he had to begin his mission within minutes. He had a rough night, sleep didn't come to him as easily as he hoped it would. All night, he had been having nightmares of people getting slaughtered, blood spraying everywhere, and a girl was crying, then out of nowhere, Itachi popped up and buried a kunai into his chest.

Perhaps it was those late night worries that had came and haunt him, but whatever it was, it was starting to get to him. The thought of killing Itachi seemed impossible, but the thought of him holding Sakura captive frightened him even more. He agreed to complete the mission, whether he makes it out alive or not.

'_Orders are orders. No use in denying. Oh yeah. Where's that girl?'_ Looking around, he saw that his roommate was gone. There was no trace of her ever being in the room. _'something's up about her. Usually I can sense it when someone enters or leaves the room. She's done a fine job covering up her tracks.'_ Pushing that thought aside, he chided himself, he had more important things to do. For example, find Sakura. Grumbling, he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Hoping that he wouldn't get killed upon encounter due to the lack of sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………

'_Why? Why? Why? Why!' _Ayame silently questioned herself, although her head was pounding and screaming from the inside._ 'What did I do wrong? What did I ever do wrong?'_ In her frustration, she was blindly skipping from tree to tree, letting her senses-not her eyes ,guide her to her destination. _'I will prove to him ,that I am still useful, and that Sasuke boy is no better!'_ Not looking where she was going, it was too late. Too late to realize that she had caught the attention of a certain silver haired jounin.

"Watch it!" she growled, swatting at the unfortunate ninja whim she bumped into. "Oh?" came an amused voice "I think things should be the other way around. It was you who bumped into me. You should be apologizing, not clawing me." Ayame looked up._ 'Oh.'_ And oh was right. Standing in front of her was her one night roommate, Hatake Kakashi.

At first, it was very tempting for Ayame to ask if he was stalking her.. It was a possibility, since she saw the cover of the book he was reading. It was quite easy getting the book, all it involved was to let the victim fall asleep, then sneak under their pillow and grab…(insert selected item). But instead she reverted to more important matters. "Why are you here?" she asked, on guard, in case he had the wrong answer. Reaching into her pouch for a kunai, she didn't realized that he was already behind her, a hand firmly clamped over the both of hers. "Don't try anything." He warned "I was right to suspect you when I fist saw you."

Snapping her head back sharply, she glared at him, struggling to escape. "What I am doing is no concern of yours. Please release me."

"And how do I know that you won't try to kill me?" he said in a teasing tone. "I won't. It was just an instinct that someone would attack." She shot back. He looked serious. "Why are you here? I'm serious. It's dangerous for a normal person to be wandering around here. Go home."

Turning her head away, she bit her lip. "I can't." came her blunt reply. "I have to complete my mission first."

Kakashi felt a pang of sympathy for her. For a second there, she looked innocent, afraid, alone. He looked at her face, which she tried to hide. She looked close to tears. _'Poor girl.'_

"So once again, I ask of you to please let me go. I have a mission to complete." She spoke through gritted teeth. "What mission?" he inquired, still not letting his guard down. "To kill someone." She glared at him. He was wasting her time. He just looked at her, awaiting her answer; who. "The person is…and Uchiha." Kakashi's eyes immediately widened, his hold on her hand became tighter. "I'll let you go." He said "but on one condition." She looked at him, willing to do whatever it was to get herself free. It was clear that he was stronger than she was ,so it would be futile to escape. She would just get caught again. "Name your game." She said boldly. She was up for any challenge, just get over it, and get going on her mission. He had delayed her long enough. "Well?" she waited for his answer.

"Defeat me in a duel. No weapons except kunais or shurikens." He said happily, eyes in cheerful arcs. Ayame gritted her teeth, looking disappointedly at the katana strapped onto her back, unable to use them. It would have been to her advantage. She certaintly didn't see him carrying any extra weapons around. But rules are rules. "Using preliminary weapons now are we?" she smiled "I accept."

He smiled back at her. "But," he continued "If you lose, you'll have to go back home."

She hesitated. He did seem a lot stronger than her, but she had to try. If she was going to prove to Orochimaru that she was still an valuable asset, she had to win, at all costs. "I accept." With that, the two ninjas faced off against each other.

TBC

A/N: Love y'all that reviewed. And to that person that said that I write short chappies, I don't have uh time, so things are a bit slow here. But I do try y best, so keep reading you all!

PPS: please tell me what you think in who should win the contest that is currently held between them. I know who I would root for, but it's the audiences' opnion that counts. So plz feel free to email me or write it straight on the review sheet. A thirteen tear old girl can only do so much. SIGH


End file.
